own_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Joker
Appearance Appearing to be the most evil, deranged, and flat out psychotic killer of all comic book villains, The Joker is the primary antagonist of Batman. He is the complete opposite of Batman, in everything from appearance (Batman tends to be a rather large and muscular man, while The Joker is typically a man of average height or even taller possessing a skinny frame), to ideals. The Joker views murder as sport, and will not hesitate to toy with his food before he eats it, even if said food are the men he has hired to work for him. As intimidating as he is psychotic, he still manages to recruit hordes of henchmen despite his maniacal insanity. The Joker's physical appearance is a polar opposite of that of Batman. Batman uses dark colors such as gray and black to intimidate criminals, while The Joker relies on bright colors, such as purple, green, and sometimes orange to do his bidding. The Joker also has a melted cliche clown face, the origins of which differ depending on the continuity he is used in. Some incarnations of The Joker see him wearing actual make up (such as in the film "The Dark Knight"), while others show his skin actually having been bleached (as in the 1989 "Batman"). He also traditionally has green hair and red lips, to complete the look of the psycho clown. His methods are unpredictable and incalculable. He does things according to his own twisted sense of logic, and does not desire money. If there was one thing that he did desire, it would be the power to instill anarchy into Gotham by any means necessary, proving that organization is meaningless and futile. He is an exceptionally intelligent man, and this tends to be his greatest weapon against Batman, the police, and the District Attorney's office. He is often confronted by the authorities, but easily evades capture due to sick and twisted mind games he plays on them, all full of mystery. While Batman prefers to stay in the shadows, The Joker basks in the spotlight, often broadcasting himself to the public and media outlets. Though he may be Batman's undisputed arch-nemesis, The Joker has always held some kind of respect for Batman, saying in "The Dark Knight", "Why would I kill you? What would I do without you?". He also acknowledges that Batman will never kill him, as that is Batman's only rule, and since The Joker will not kill Batman, they are truly destined to fight forever. As The Joker says, "This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object." History At some point, the imp from the fifth dimension, Mister Mxyzptlk, attempts to see what a member of the regular realm would do with his power and selected The Joker. He intended to donate only 1% of his power to the Joker, but the mad clown tricked him into revealing his true name and thus ended up gaining 99.99% of Mxyzptlk's powers, and proceeded to transform existence within 69 seconds into a realm made in his own image, which was a twisted caricature, and with everyone stuck in a loop. Emperor Joker in the meantime proceeded to entertain himself with various forms of murder, such as killing Lex Luthor over and over and devouring the entire population of China (even with such vast power Emperor Joker did many of these killings with a twisted sense of play). In the latter instance, he also mused jokingly that someone should have shouted "Peking, DUCK!!!" Emperor Joker continually tortured and killed his adversary, Batman, every day, only to bring him back to life and do it over and over again - as could be expected Emperor Joker took extra pride in these particular killings due to the unique relationship the two characters continued to share. Eventually, Joker managed to have Superman brought to him by Jimmy Olsen, who offered to kill him, but Joker proceeded to have Olsen killed instead via bludgeoning from robots wielding rubber chickens, as he felt that killing a dumb animal was unfunny, even for him (Superman had been transformed into a dog by that point). After Superman is returned to his regular form, they then fight, but then Joker uses his powers to crack the ground below Superman, also stating that the "next time I say 'Freeze! My Finger is loaded', maybe you'll believe me." However Superman's powerful will allowed him to fight off Emperor Joker's influence enough to make contact with the weakened Mxyzptlk, who along with a less-powerful Spectre, encouraged Superman to work out the weakness of Emperor Joker before the mad clown destroyed reality due to his misuse of Mxyzptlk's power, as well as viewing his own existence as meaning the world is irredeemable. As time runs out, Superman realizes that Emperor Joker's weakness is Batman himself - who the omnipotent villain can not erase from existence, since he still shares the iconic relationship his former self had with the Dark Knight (defining himself by his antagonism with Batman).Powers and Abilities As a direct result of his absorbing virtually all of Mxyzptlk's powers, Joker possessed not only his madness (which was amplified as a result), but also near-total omnipotence and omniscience, able to warp reality and time to his will. He was even capable of pushing reality further than Mxyzptlk had ever been capable of in the past, although this was because his insanity meant that he simply didn't care about the damage he was causing to reality where Mxyzptlk didn't want to risk leaving himself with nothing to do. However, as he lacked 0.1% of Mxyzptlk's power, the Joker was still limited by his human desires and obsessions, allowing Superman to undermine his control when he realized that the Joker literally couldn't erase Batman from existence. * Magic Weapons don't have any effect on him in any universe he can reverse the effect they have on him back to his foe seven-fold No magic powers of any being can harm him or affect on him can can automatically counter the efffect they have back on enemy Other forms of reality warping doesn't affect his reality warping time warping doesn't effect his reality he can always use super-sanity to go outside of time itself and destroy enemy at the start of a fight he absorbs powers of other characters stronger than him just by fighting them he negates all soul pulling powers and returns the pain of a million souls tenfold Has power over life and death. Can not be put under illusions Has power to create new life counters all time powers by doing reverse attacks of what his foes can do and makes time and space his own can will any weapon or power he wants in existence and make it his own He cant be killed by Tier 1 beings or powers Can copy anyones fighting or power by looking at them He has a weakness Joker cant live in a world without Batman Batman is his only weakness no other character in existence can beat him stronger than even charcter like Hajun